Annabeth's grandmother's house
by iamkitty
Summary: Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Grover head to Georgia, USA for a two week vacation at Annabeth's grandmother's house. There they meet a very unlikely character and some monsters. Slightly OOC
1. First Chapter

"Percy, my grandma really wants to meet you!" Annabeth Chase pleaded with her boyfriend to come with her to her grandmother's house for two weeks.

Percy Jackson looked at her warily. "Fine but on one condition."

"What's that?" Annabeth was ecstatic her boyfriend was going. 

"Nico, Thalia, and Grover go too." He smiled at her hand in his as he spoke.

Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek. "Percy, they were coming anyway."

"Okay. Now let's go swimming." Percy turned his face towards Annabeth and winked. When they went 'swimming' really they were making out at the bottom of the lake but I guess you could figure that out.

((((()))))

"Are we there yet?" Nico whined from the backseat of the Percy-mobile.

"Almost! We have about ten minutes until we reach my cousin's house, which is where I have to feed her dog and you guys can wait and swing on the swings." Annabeth answered cheerfully.

"How old is your cousin?" Nico asked.

"If you try to hit on her next week, you'll be the one getting hit on… literally." Annabeth warned.

About ten minutes later, Annabeth barked an order to Percy. "Percy, turn right here." As he turned they became surrounded with pecan trees.

"Turn." Annabeth said again as they turned on a gravel driveway.

As Annabeth got out of his car, she poked her head back in. "Don't snoop. There's celestial bonze hidden everywhere in the house."

"Why?" Graver asked dumbfounded.

"My grandfather was son of… Kronos… and my grandmother is a very powerful half-blood." Annabeth answered and got out of the car to check on Fred, her cousin's dog.

(((())))

"Whoa. Annabeth's great grandfather is Kronos on both sides." Percy was shocked by this. Annabeth never told him.

"Thalia, what was Annabeth's grandma's name again?" Nico asked. Thalia had met her once.

"Inya. I forgot her godly parent though." Thalia answered Nico who gave of a reminding look.

Nico sighed. "When I was 9, before I was sent to Lotus Casino, I had a friend named Inya. I miss her." He paused. "How old is she?"

"I don't know. I think she's in her 60's." Thalia answered simply.

Annabeth's phone began to ring. "Must be her grandmother calling." Thalia answered Annabeth's phone.

"Hello?" Thalia said.

"Hi. Is this Thalia?" Inya asked.

"Yeah…" Thalia answered Inya.

"Where are you guys?" She asked frantically.

"We're at Reese's house. We have to feed Fred." Thalia smiled a little. Inya was so nice when she was worried.

"Oh… Well I'm cleaning the back porch." Inya said. "I'll see you guys later. Bye!" And she hung up.

Annabeth slid back into her seat in the front. "I heard my phone ringing. Who called?"

"Inya just asked where we were." Thalia said.

"Okay. Percy you just need to get off this road and turn back on the road we were on before." Annabeth told Percy.

"Huh?" Was Percy's brilliant answer.

"Get out of the driveway." Annabeth said slowly as Percy thundered down the driveway and stopped at the end. "Turn right." Annabeth told Percy as he turned right. "Go to the end and take another right." Annabeth said slowly to Percy. "And turn at the next drive way." Annabeth instructed to do so after they passed a small trailer.

When they pulled in on the driveway, the house was still farther back. "Pull in the garage." They pulled into the garage. "Guys, grab your bags. I'll show you your rooms and around the house then we'll meet my grandma." Annabeth commanded to the other four.

All grabbed their suit cases and went into the house. "This is the kitchen." Annabeth told them. "That's the dining table." She gestured to a long table to fit eight people.

She turned around from the dining table and motioned towards two doors in the open hallway. "Thalia, Grover, and Nico, you guys get the bunk bed room." Annabeth explained.

"What?" Grover asked.

"The bunk bed room is for the younger kids. It has two sets of bunk beds in there along with a closet and a TV." Thalia explained. She had been here many times before.

"And where are Annabeth and Percy sleeping?" Grover asked.

"The master guest room of course. One queen bed and a desk with a TV. Get situated in ten minutes." Annabeth told them with a bossy tone.

"I don't want to know what will go on in there." Nico muttered. Percy and Annabeth both blushed as they went into their room.


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia started pulling herself to the top of the first bunk bed. "I call top!" She plopped down on it.

"I call other top!" Grover said.

"Mountain goat, we figured you would get top." Nico rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed under Grover. He always wanted bottom.

Thalia dropped her suitcase onto the bed below. "I have it all to myself, suckers." She smiled and laid back.

"Nico put our suitcases in the closet." Grover asked but it sounded more like a demand.

Nico brought a skeleton back to life and made it put the suitcases up. "Stay… Butler ." Nico was making this skeleton be his butler.

"Jerk." Our lovely daughter of Zeus rolled her eyes at the son of Hades and the guy she likes.

(((())))

"That was so embarrassing!" Annabeth cried flopping down on her and Percy's bed.

"Well do you…?" Percy tried to make this less awkward.

"Percy, mind out of the gutter!" She snapped.

"Yes dear." Percy replied quickly while he felt whipped.

Annabeth sat up and went to her closet. She shoved their bags in. "There we go." She shut the door back and kissed Percy quickly on the lips.

"Too short." Percy pouted.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Percy."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Please forgive me." Percy was once again whipped.

Annabeth considered this. "Fine." She said. She thought about how sorry she felt for Percy being whipped two times in the same time frame of five minutes. She smiled at Percy with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What?" Percy asked stupidly.

Annabeth leaned in and kissed Percy for two minutes but pulled back. "Happy?" She asked him.

"Maybe." Percy embraced Annabeth and sniffed her lemon scented hair. "Now I am."

Annabeth pulled back. "Did you just sniff my hair?" She had her mouth hanging open.

"Yeah… Is that a problem?" Percy blushed a deep shade of red.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "A little weird but what do I expect from Percy?' Annabeth said cheekily.

"To be me!" Percy cheered like a seven year old.

"Yep. Now let's go meet Grandma." Annabeth dragged him to the bunk bed room otherwise known as the green room.

Annabeth flung the door open to find Nico holding a shoe to fling. "Nico, what are you doing?" Percy demanded like a father would yell at his son when the son and the son's girlfriend have both their shirts off.

"Percy, don't yell at your little cousin." Annabeth shot Percy a stern glare.

"Yes Annabeth. I'm sorry Nico." Percy quickly said.

Grover, Thalia, and Nico burst out laughing. "PERCY'S WHIPPED!" They yelled at the same time.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Guys." She began.

"Yes Annabeth." They all snapped their mouths shut.

Percy took the silence as a good time to lighten the mood. "That's what she said."

Annabeth spoke up, "I know your Achilles Heel."

That sucked all of the air out of Percy's body. "Baby, please don't kill me."

"I'm considering." Annabeth sat down on Thalia's bottom bunk while the other three's eyes watched them argue.

Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon popped in. "That's my job!" Hades and Zeus bellowed.

"Hi dad!" Thalia said and waved.

Zeus had a ghost of a smile. "Hello Thalia."

"Son." Hades acknowledged Nico.

"I'm here because they made me." Poseidon held his hands up in defense. "Oh Percy, mind out of the gutter. I can hear you." Poseidon winked a wink that indicated it was

an inside joke.

Annabeth jabbed a poke to Percy in his Achilles Heel. And what does Percy do? He screams like a girl.

"That's not manly." Zeus pointed out.

"Oh wait. I remember why we were here. Inya won the discussion." Poseidon said.

"Oh yeah!" Hades' eyes bugged out.

Zeus shook his head. "I still say that Aphrodite can't control gods and goddess' feelings." Zeus crossed his arms and stomped out.

Suddenly a goofy grin was replaced by Poseidon's bemusing smile. "Uh, dad? Are you okay?" Percy questioned.

Poseidon just shook his head and the grin turned into a smirk. "Just fine."

Percy just shrugged and Zeus came back in. "Let's go." Zeus said while our favorite demigods and satyr turned away from the golden light.

When they turned back, they were gone. Annabeth reopened the door and walked out to the back porch while everybody scrambled off the beds and followed.

"Grandma, it's me." Annabeth silently wished her grandmother would not tell them until everyone was introduced.

Inya turned around from the table she was moving across the porch and smiled at Annabeth and her friends.

"Hello children. Line up and introduce yourselves." Inya asked politely.

Percy was beside Annabeth at the beginning of the line. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and savior of Olympus ." Percy shook Inya Goldberg's hand.

"I've heard so much about you." Inya winked at Annabeth.

"You know me Grandma." Annabeth hugged her grandma and thanked the gods they had both survived another year with her grandfather's scent still lingering in the house.

"Thalia daughter of Zeus and Hunter of Artemis." Thalia introduced herself.

"Nice to see you again Thalia." Inya hugged her granddaughter's friend.

Grover bowed to her. "Grover Underwood. Satyr, protector, and lord of the Wild at your service." With that, Grover took Inya's hand and kissed it.

"Hello Grover." Inya smiled curtly and moved onto Nico.

When Nico looked into Inya's eyes, something clicked. This was Nico's childhood friend. "Hey Inya!" Nico hugged her.

She pulled away. "Hey DiAngelo! You haven't changed a bit. Literally." Inya's eyebrows furrowed together.

"I've been stuck in the Lotus Casino for years." Nico sighed grudgingly.

"Aw. This is very awkward though." Inya frowned a bit.

"Why- oh don't tell Annabeth. I'd literally have to have bodyguards." Nico was panicked at this point.

"Don't tell Annabeth what?" Annabeth demanded.

Inya's face turned to panic also. "I'll tell you later!" With that, Inya walked to the center of them. "I am Inya Goldberg. Can anyone guess my father? Big three?"

Annabeth raised her hand. "Daughter of-"

"Not you." Inya raised her eyebrows. "No one?" Everyone shook their heads. Then the ground started shaking and water started soaking the kids.

Then it stopped.

"P-e-r-r-c-y-y!" Grover bleated.

Percy raised his hands. "Wasn't me. I swear to Zeus." No thunder or lightning.

"What was it?" Nico asked.

Inya curtsied. "Hello? Daughter of Poseidon here." Inya said.

Percy had a half-sister. With this starting fact, Percy fainted.


	3. Author's note!

HI! So uh you guys were all like, "HOW IN THE HADES WAS KRONOS ANNABETH'S GRANDFATHER'S DAD?" Well, it's very simple. Kronos was trying to take over the world once before and he went into a demigod's body like he did with Luke. When he was in there he had a son (The grandfather is the son) and when the son was two months old, the gods and goddesses had found out Kronos was in a body. Therefore they took him down and sent him back to Tartarus. But they didn't know that he had fathered a child until Kronos' son was claimed at Camp Half-blood with a clock over his head.

Hope that clears things up!

Percabeth forever!

-iamkitty


	4. Chapter 3

While Percy was unconscious, he had a dream.

In the dream he was at a fashion show. Someone walked down the aisle. It was none other than Megan Fox. The next girl who walked the runway was way more beautiful.

When he could see her better, it was Annabeth… Wearing a bikini. Percy cheered and Annabeth looked straight at him and pulled him in for a kiss… But Percy was disturbed by someone waking him up.

"She was about to kiss me! What do you want?" Percy shot up.

"Who was?" Annabeth asked with a little sadness.

"You were in a bikini!" Percy pointed to Annabeth.

Annabeth hugged him. "Well, thanks… I guess. So are you excited about your sister?"

Percy's answer was him blacking out again.

This time there was a boy that looked like Nico when Percy had went to get him to Camp Half-blood and a girl, who looked almost like a girl version of him except with black long hair. Percy had _almost _black hair. It was more like a very dark brown. In the light, it's a really dark brown but not in the light, it appears black.

The boy and the girl were talking and laughing but then they got to a pillow fight. So the boy fell and landed on top of the girl. Their faces were inches apart and they… kissed. The boy pulled back and stood up. He offered his hand to the girl who took it for the boy to pull her up.

"Let's not tell anyone Inya… Ever." The boy said.

"You're right Nico. Things would be awfully awkward." Inya said.

"We act like this never happened." Nico smiled and shook Inya's hand signifying a deal.

This time someone splashed him with water. "How long was I out?" Percy asked.

"Thirty minutes." Someone's voice answered. When Percy's vision cleared, it was Inya. "Hi. Welcome back to Earth."

"You kissed Nico!" Percy blurted out.

Annabeth, who was standing beside her grandmother, dropped her mouth all the way to Tartarus. "Grandma! You- you kissed Nico? He's not even hot! If I was Tha- girl who likes him, I wouldn't consider him hot! How many times did you kiss!" Annabeth yelled.

"Annabeth, after they kissed, they agreed to try and forget about it." Percy answered trying to remain calm. His girlfriend was going nuts! He was trying not to yell 'GET. A GRIP. ANNABETH.'

Annabeth started hyperventilating. "Operation kill Nico." She said through gritted teeth.

"Annabeth, we were young. It was 50 years ago. Please stop. You're scaring us with your hyperventilating." Inya tried to convince Annabeth to cool down and take a chill pill.

Instead, Annabeth marched to her and Percy's room and slammed the door. "I'm going to go calm her down." Percy rose from his position on the floor and followed Annabeth.

(((())))

Thalia, Nico, and Grover were hanging out in the kitchen when the argument started and listened to it the whole time. The whole time Thalia glared at Nico. "Way to go Death Breath." Thalia snorted.

"Me? Inya was the one who leaned up and kissed me. I pulled away Pine Cone Face." Nico retorted.

"Guys." Grover tried to stop them from fighting.

Thalia rolled your eyes. "Oh please! You are a player! You would be expected!" Thalia shouted.

Nico's mouth dropped open. "I am not a player Ms. Maiden." Nico crossed his arms. 

"Guys!" Grover said slightly louder.

"Nice come back." Thalia replied.

"You're an idiot! And to think that I ever liked you!" Nico yelled.

"GUYS!" Grover shouted and stamped his hoof.

That got their attention yet the 'Nico claiming he likes Thalia' thing didn't. "Thalia, Nico likes you. Nico, Thalia likes you. Are we clear?" Grover stated.

Thalia's eye twitched and Nico blushed. She stomped to the room and slammed the door with a loud bang. "She doesn't like me." Nico sadly said while staring at the bedroom door.

"Oh she does. You can tell even though it isn't exactly clear. Don't worry Nico." Grover put his hand on Nico's shoulder reassuringly.


	5. Chapter 4

"I can't believe him! He doesn't tell me that when he recognized her!" Annabeth ranted.

Percy held Annabeth in her sitting position on the bed. "Annabeth, calm down." Percy attempted.

"I'm Annabeth Chase! I can't calm down!" Annabeth snapped.

Percy released her shoulders. "Let's go on a walk and you can rant there, okay?"

She nodded slowly so Percy did one of the least logical things to do when Annabeth's mad: he picked her up and slung her over his shoulders. She squirmed and kicked but to no avail. She growled and relaxed.

Percy carried Annabeth through the kitchen and back porch into the backyard where he put her down. She hit him playfully. "Don't ever do that again." She turned away but couldn't hide the smile creeping onto her face.

Percy turned her towards him. "You're the person who knows her way around. Lead the way my queen." Percy bowed and gestured.

Annabeth took the lead and Percy quickly caught up. "To the cavern we go." She announced and showed Percy how to climb over the gate.

(((())))

_And to believe I ever liked you._ Those words rang through Thalia's ears every second of the first 5 minutes in her room alone. She sat down. But the thing was for her, did he still like her? Even after she had been such a jerk? She doubted it. To give her something to do while she thought, she drew. She drew everything. She drew Luke, a lightning bolt, a detailed house. All Thalia wanted to do was escape. Once she got bored, she looked on the wood at the bottom of walls (A/N: What are those called?) to find the engravings from Annabeth's dagger still there. There was one that said **Thalia and Annabeth=BFFs** and **Kill the monster **or her favorite **The punk chick was here bitch. **That was one that 7-year-old Annabeth never saw because it was under a bunk bed but when they moved the furniture, it was revealed. One said **I love Luke** in tiny, light etchings. Obviously Annabeth. Thalia then thought about dreams that Annabeth had when she was little.

Maybe in one, Annabeth and Luke were getting married. In another, she had twin daughters with Luke and it was Christmas. They were sitting at the fireplace with hot chocolate hugging and Thalia was sitting of to the side, smiling, awkwardly alone.

Just then, there was a small knock on the door. "Yes?" Thalia squeaked out while forcing back something she's never had-tears.

Grover came through the door. "I just wanted to see if you wanted anything." He said quietly.

Thalia shook her head as she laid on the floor. "I'm good."

"Okay. Thals?"

Thalia looked at him. "Hm?"

"I love you like a sister." He said.

She smiled. "Love you too Grover."

He closed the door to leave Thalia alone.

But she didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be with _him_.

She doubted he would walk through that door. She doubted anyone would notice her wanting to spill tears over the edges of her eyes. But she wanted someone to see her crying. She wanted someone to hold her so badly. Not just anyone though, the son of Hades himself. She wanted to be the one who helped him when he was mad or the one who made him get goose bumps. She just wanted it so desperately when…

There was a pacing noise outside the door. Then a jiggle on the door handle. But it wasn't turning. Just a shaky hand grasping it was all. The door knob started twisting and the door cracked to reveal…

Nico DiAngelo.

Thalia turned around so she was staring intently at the wall again with its etching of **I love Luke. **She didn't want to look him in the eyes first. "Hi." He said as he closed the door.

She acknowledged him with a nod. "Do you want to talk about something?" She asked.

"No idea. I just want to talk to you." He said as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Why me? I'm pinecone face." Thalia spat.

Nico ran a hand through his hair. "I really like you Thalia. It's just… I hate the fact that you're a Hunter."

"I hate it too." She whispered.

Nico could feel his face heat up. "Why do you hate it?" He asked slowly.

Thalia looked up to meet his eyes. "Because I, Thalia Grace, am totally and completely in love with you." She diverted her eyes almost immediately.

Nico smiled and kicked Thalia's side gently. "Well, are you gonna get up here and steal the chance to make out with my gorgeous face?" He asked teasingly.

Thalia looked at him and smiled probably the biggest smile since she met Annabeth. She stood and climbed onto the bed next to him. She planted her lips firmly on his and it was the best thing that ever happened to Thalia so far.

(((())))

Annabeth led Percy through the pasture holding his hand. She had her head on his shoulder leading him towards her secret hideout. Not one soul knew except Annabeth. And now Percy. She stepped over another branch and sidestepped a hole when Percy caught his foot in it and tumbled downwards. She followed him since she was still holding his hand. When they stopped somersaulting, Annabeth realized that they were near the cavern. She stood and brushed her shorts off while Percy groaned. "C'mon Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

Percy staggered to his feet. "Where are we?" He asked.

Annabeth didn't answer just simply walked into a cave. Percy followed at her heels. "What is this place?" He asked with an echo.

"My hideout." She answered simply.

Percy noticed the rugs and pillows on the floor now. "Impressive." He said as he sat down on a pillow with hearts on it. "How'd you steal all the pillows?" He asked.

"Luke stole them. I asked for them so he gave me them without a question." Annabeth replied as she picked a dead moth from the floor.

"Well this is truly amazing." Percy said smiling.

"Thanks." She sat beside him and leaned into his side.

Percy wrapped his arm around her waist. "So who knows about all this?" He asked quietly.

Annabeth smirked. "Just us. Not a soul knows but us."

Percy smiled. "So it's one of our secrets?" He liked to share secrets with her.

"Yep." She said popping the 'p'.

"Cool." He whispered.

"Wanna draw?" Annabeth asked.

"How?" He asked.

Annabeth sheathed her dagger and started drawing in the stone wall behind them. "But I have Riptide." Percy said.

She handed him the dagger. "You can use it. We'll take turns." She kissed his cheek and watched him draw a trident.

When it was her turn, they heard a pitter pattering outside. The couple turned and it was pouring rain outside.

"We can't make it on foot. There's too much Georgia clay to slip in." Annabeth pointed out.

"Got your cell phone?" Percy asked.

"Nope." She said.

"_Shit!" _Both of them said at the same exact time.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I no own Percy Jackson. I also no own BotDF, BrokeNCYDE, or Asking Alexandria although I think they're awesome bands.  
><strong>

Annabeth was… nervous. What if they thought someone kidnapped them? Oh no. They'd be in serious trouble. Annabeth didn't realize she was hyperventilating until Percy rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Chill." He whispered in Annabeth's ear.

Annabeth's hand started twitching. She began turning around very slowly and very menacingly. "No. Bad Percy. Do not tell me to chill." Annabeth raised her hand to his face level, but Percy put it at her side. Now it was hanging sort of akimbo.

Percy searched Annabeth's eyes. "Annabeth?" He whispered.

She looked into his eyes. "Yes Percy?"

"It's going to be okay." He assured her.

Annabeth hugged him. "What if it's not?" She asked helplessly.

"It's going to be." He promised.

There was a moment of silence and lightning struck outside. "Annabeth, I love you." He whispered over the thunder.

Annabeth smiled. "I know, you big goon. I love you too." There was more silence. But it was the good kind. "Why do you love me?" She asked.

Percy grinned. "Well, you're funny, trustworthy, nice, violent, smart, and you're my best friend. The best kind of relationship is when you are not only the boyfriend or girlfriend but also the best friend." Percy said truthfully. "Why do you love me?"

"Same reasons except I can add one; you make me a different person. I could never be like this around Luke, but I can around you." She positioned her head so her chin was on his chest. Percy put his hand on her cheek and leaned in. He caught her lips on his in a passionate kiss.

((((()))))

Inya stood in front of the kitchen window that over-looked her backyard with the garage and barn. "Where could they be?" She pondered and pursed her lips in confusion.

Thalia and Nico looked at each other with smirks and wiggling eyebrows. Grover was sitting down sleeping, trying to reach Percy via empathy link; his tries were currently unsuccessful.

Suddenly, his eyebrows rose, yet he was still asleep. Everyone's eyes went to him like the South Pole to the North Pole on a magnet. After about ten minutes of watching, Grover's eyes fluttered open. "I just found them… Sort of." He said.

Inya plopped down onto her chair. "Where are they?" She asked frantically.

Grover stared out at the pasture. "You the woods with the armadillo holes? Well, they're somewhere in there." Grover replied. "I don't know the exact location, but they're in there."

"C'mon Grover, let's go; we'll take the golf-cart down there and go from there." Inya responded and grabbed her rain boots. "Thalia, Nico, you stay here and watch them potatoes. You hear?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"10-4!" Thalia saluted and Nico added, "What she said."

Inya pulled on a gray coat with a hood that was warm but not too warm. "Thanks guys. See y'all later." Inya opened and slammed the door closed.

Thalia and Nico looked at each other. "BrokeNCYDE, Asking Alexandria, or Blood on the Dance Floor?" He asked.

"Definitely BotDF." Thalia replied and ran to get her CD.

((((()))))

Inya and Grover had been driving around, cleaning the windshield every ten minutes, and pushing the golf-cart out of mud holes for an hour. They had no clue where else to look when they heard a voice yell, "Ouch! Percy! You idiot!"

Inya shoved Grover off the driver seat and onto the wet ground; she expertly sped through the forest avoiding all mud holes until she came to a large clearing where a dim light was shining in a cave. In it were two lying figures.

"Annabeth Marie Chase! Perseus Alexander Jackson!" Inya yelled.

Percy and Annabeth sat up, the blanket falling onto their laps. "Grandma!" Annabeth jumped up "Percy, we're saved. Where is that flashlight? Here it is!" Annabeth flicked on the flashlight. She then ran outside the cave and hopped on the golf-cart. "Oh Grandma! I'll explain at the house! Let's wait for Percy."

Percy lumbered over to the golf-cart when Grover had just reached it. They all somehow fit on the two-seater cart and drove off.

(((())))

"Yo ho, ho, ho and a bottle rum we go. It's my duty to please that bootie." Nico sang to Yo Ho by BotDF. Thalia took the potatoes out of the oven just after they were supposed to be out, and Nico made sure the last T-bone was cooked just the way Percy liked it. The kitchen door slammed, and Nico looked up from the medium well T-bone to a soaked Annabeth and Grover. Only Percy and Inya weren't wet because it was water.

Of course.

Thalia swiped the sweat off her forehead, and she smiled. "We're done. Uh, let's stop the music." She reached for the pause button on the radio.

"It's almost over!" Nico complained. Thalia huffed, but allowed it to stay on. It finished then she unplugged the radio.

Everyone got a plate of small baked potatoes and a T-bone steak. Percy and Annabeth explained what happened earlier over dinner.

Afterwards, they watched a movie (with much complaining [Percy, Nico, and Thalia] that it was 300 and not Meet the Spartans, the 300 parody), and then everyone went to bed.

**A/N: I finally updated! Whoo hoo!**


End file.
